gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
OSSfM Archive
One small step for man-Wraith vs Alliance battle -24 august 2029 premise After losing ground during the Superhive incident the alliance has been struggling to regain lost ground and the constant wraith offensive is slowly wearing us down. Troop moral is low and Alliance command has made a decision that has shocked the ranks it's all or nothing the largest battle of the war is set to take place, to have any hope of winning this war the wraith forces in the Kratus systems must been destroyed and them driven from our territory... Victory would mean hope and force the wraith to fall back to their own space but defeat would mean the end of the war... The largest battle in the history of the galaxy and the battle that will determine the future of Pegasus is about to begin� Fleets involved Wraith 211 hives 298 predators 350 cruisers 200,000 darts Alliance Fleet 1 : The Phoenix group + Allies/sub fleets The Leviathon battleship -12 Serpent battlecruisers -2 Aegis class carriers -8 Henry arnolds cruiser -6 unity destroyer -6 tegelus gunship -3 deadalus class battlecarrier -4 columbia class assault carrier -12 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 536 F-302a's and F/B307 and F302's] -10 serpents -6 deadali's -4 Aegis class carriers -12 Henry arnolds cruiser -10 unity destroyer -10 tegelus gunship -2 columbia class assault carrier -10 Alkesh bombers -1000 F-302's - 3 Oneills Fleet 2: The Hades group + allies/sub fleets -The Cerberus battleship - 3 Serpent battlecruisers -7 Aegis class carriers -5 Henry arnolds cruiser -24 unity destroyer -8 tegelus gunship -2 deadalus class battlecarrier -4 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 500 F-302a's and F/B-307 - 8 Serpent battlecruisers -8 Aegis class carriers -10 Henry arnolds cruiser -14 unity destroyer -8 tegelus gunship -4 columbia class assault carrier -6 deadalus class battlecarrier -6 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 1000 F-302a's and F/B-307 - 3 Oneills Fleet 3: Titan + Hercules + Scimitar combined forces - 15 Serpent battlecruisers -8 Aegis class carriers -20 Henry arnolds cruiser -24 unity destroyer -8 deadalus class battlecarrier -20 Alkesh bombers -6 columbia class assault carrier -A combined airwing of 1200 F-302a's and F/B-307 - 3 Oneills Asgard: (On route at the beginning of the battle) -11 Asgard oneills -Valhalla Wraith System � Kratus Planets + Defenses Kratus IV: Large baron planet, no life but supports a huge mining operation and 3 shipyards� Defenses - Wraith orbital mining station - 44 wraith orbital defense canons - 3 standard wraith shipyards Kratus III: Small moon orbiting Kratus 4 with approximately 200 thousand wraith, lightly defended with light planetary defenses� Defenses - 2 ship yards - 13 wraith orbital defense canons - 17 planetary defense canons Kratus II: Medium sized planet with approximately 5 million wraith, heavily defended with planetary defense canons and orbital defense canons it also has a wraith super station in orbit� Defenses - Wraith Super station with 5 additional ship yards - 56 wraith orbital defense canons - 38 planetary defense canons Kratus I: Large sized planet with approximately 3 billion wraith, most heavily defended world outside the home system Defenses - 2 Super stations and 13 additional shipyards - 76 wraith orbital defense canons - 98 planetary defense canons The Battle The alliance fleet drew closer and closer to their target, each captain knew the stakes and that this battle could very well be their last. As the captain of the Cerberus looked out across the bridge and at his crew he knew that they wouldn�t fail him they�d been in dozens of battles together and this would not be the last� The fleet was broken into 3 smaller battle groups for a three pronged attack on the system with each group targeting a specific planet in their numbers the wraith were unbeatable but if they were separated the alliance may have a chance� The captains also knew that the Wraith had noticed the fleet build ups and had amassed a third of their fleet to meet them, an Asgard contingent was on it�s way but the fleet could not wait the wraith fleet assembled could decimate dozens of systems they had to strike before the fleet could move out� Battle for the outer colonies � Kratus II� The fleets dropped out of hyperspace above their designated targets but were immediately hit with a hail of gun fire from the orbital defenses several ships succumbed instantly to the fire and were destroyed� The Phoenix battle fleet targeted Kratus II and opened fire on the orbital defense stations but the fire was easily repelled but their nigh impenetrable shields, the captain of the Leviathon noticed that the orbital defenses were tied into the Superstation and ordered all ships to target the station but with the wraith defense fleet baring down on them getting close enough to the station was more than difficult� The only chance they had was launch all fighters and bombers and hope that the pilot's skills would be enough to break through the Wraith lines, the fighters flew towards the Superstation but thousands of darts swarmed fourth from the Superstation and the planets surface ripping the alliance fighter squadrons to shreds. The captain of the Leviathon knew that the odds were against them and in daring move signaled part of the fleet to move in flanked by the Oneills and several destroyers the Leviathon pounded into the wraith lines and cut a sway through their fleet. The orbital canons switched their focus to the larger tauri ships, half the attacking fleet was annihilated almost instantly but the remaining fleet managed to enter range and blast a hole in the incoming dart screen giving the brave pilots of the alliance time to break through and fire their payload� All at once 100�s of the most powerful tauri nukes were launched most of them heading towards the planet, the planetary defense canons fired in burst mode spraying the area with energy bolts destroying most of the incoming nukes but not enough, several multi-gigaton nukes struck the planet wiping out millions of wraith and destroying much of the wraith infastructure� Nearly a dozen nukes struck the Superstation causing catastrophic damage but the station was built to be resilient and survived the attack with many systems undamaged the orbital canons remained operational and the Superstation�s weapons hammed the incoming Alliance fleet. The Leviathon and 2 Oneills were the only ships now within range of the Superstation the rest of the fleet was fighting a losing battle against the orbital canons, all seemed lost until one of the Oneills discovered a weakness in the armor above the station stabilizers which were keeping the station in orbit, the Leviathon reacted immediately opening fire on the weak spot the Oneills were soon to follow. The Superstation continued to fire and one of the Oneills succumbed to the barrage but it was too late the stabilizers exploded from the pressure causing the station to lose power and come hurtling towards the planet, the remaining defense canons concentrated their fire in vain trying to stop the Stations descent but the station was too resilient and it struck the planet. The exploding generators destroyed the remaining infrastructure and without the Superstation supplying power the orbital canons powered down� The remaining wraith defense fell back to Kratus I and the phoenix battle fleet began preparation for the final assault� Surviving ships Alliance� The Phoenix group + Allies/sub fleets The Leviathon battleship -8 Serpent battlecruisers -1 Aegis class carriers -5 Henry arnolds cruiser -2 unity destroyer -4 tegelus gunship -1 deadalus class battlecarrier -3 columbia class assault carrier -2 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 211 F-302a's and F/B307 and F302's] -6 serpents -3 deadali's -3 Aegis class carriers -9 Henry arnolds cruiser -5 unity destroyer -7 tegelus gunship -2 columbia class assault carrier -4 Alkesh bombers -300 F-302's - 1 Oneills